


Watercolour

by EvaBelmort



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canonical Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4727021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvaBelmort/pseuds/EvaBelmort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yassen Gregorovich had <i>blue</i> eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watercolour

**Author's Note:**

> So I read a bunch of lovely heartbreaking stories about that trope where you don’t see colours until you meet your soulmate and it goes away when they die. And then this happened.

There were hundreds of songs, stories and poems about that first fleeting touch, followed by the wonder of looking into your soulmate’s eyes, the joy of seeing _green_ or _blue_ or _brown_ as the world opened up in rainbow hues around you.

Yassen Gregorovich had _blue_ eyes. Alex saw this for the first time as Yassen’s cold fingers closed around his wrist in the wreckage of a crashed plane: that his eyes were _blue_ , so pale, barely darker than the porcelain _white_ of his face as he murmured, “I’m glad that you’re here with me now.” And his blood was _red_ , was _crimson_ and _scarlet_ and _claret_ , all those words suddenly taking on meaning as Yassen whispered, “Find Scorpia. And you will find your destiny...” And Alex watched his _blue_ eyes slip closed as the stain on his chest widened and spread, all _red red red_ until it wasn’t anymore. 

By the time Alex lost consciousness, his world had already faded back to grey.


End file.
